Jinxed
by GravityFalls596
Summary: Callie Pines, a 15 year old girl, tries to reverse the curse put on her family 100 years ago by Gideon Gleeful. Kind of a parody of Jinxed, a Nickelodeon movie I saw a trailer for.


Hello, I'm Callie Amethyst Pines. I have a younger brother and sister named Joseph and Ginevra. (She hates being called Ginevra, so we just call her Ginny) I wish I could have a normal day in my house. I'm 15, and my parents say I'm old enough to babysit Joseph and Ginny. Joseph is really defiant, and is 5, and he doesn't get along with Ginny. Ginny is 11, and she tries really hard to get along with him. But somehow Joseph doesn't like her, and they fight every other hour. Why I say I wish that I could have at least one normal day in this household, is that we're jinxed. Cursed with bad luck. It started a hundred years ago, with my great-great-great-great aunt and uncle, Mabel and Dipper Pines. They were my age when they got jinxed. Flashback time! Okay, it started in Gravity Falls, where they lived at the time. The Mystery Shack, a historical monument in Oregon, was having a fair. This kid named Gideon asked Mabel if he could buy her cotton candy or take her on any rides. "Gideon, we've gone through this before! Mabel hates you!" Dipper told him. Gideon clenched his fists, trying not to pick a fight with him. "Take a hint! It's been 3 years since you asked me out, I rejected you. Get over it already." Mabel said in disgust. Gideon got even madder. "Fine, if that's how you feel... I curse you two and every other no good Pines forever and ever." Mabel & Dipper just laughed, while Gideon walked away. But that next month, Mabel's pet pig, Waddles, got rabies and Mabel got it from him. Dipper landed in the hospital with a broken leg. Their great uncle, Stan, fell into coma. And a whole lot of other bad things kept happening until Mabel & Dipper died. Even when the twins had their children. For example, Mabel's daughter, Kaylie, was diagnosed with depression, and Kaylie killed herself later. Then Mabel went to visit her brother, but his house got destroyed, everyone in Gravity Falls shunned them, and they starved. But my mom said this bad luck did indeed continue into anyone with the genes of Mabel and Dipper. The kid who cursed them, Gideon Gleeful, was believed to be a wizard.  
Today was completely ordinary. Depressing and horrible. "Mom, is there a way to somehow reverse our curse?" I asked my mother for the millionth time since I could talk. "Amy, for the last time, magic doesn't exist!" she replied. Mom was always a skeptic. I groaned. But a thought came to me. Ginny always liked finding books on magical curses, no matter how much Mom said, "Ginevra Pines, those books will mess with your mind!" I went downstairs, where I ran into Ginny, who was writing songs like she always does. "Ginny, can I borrow one of your books?" I asked her. She nodded, not looking up. I ran upstairs. I read her books, all of them 12 times, until I realized that the little bastard who cursed us would've not wanted me to find a solution in a book belonging to my little sister. But I had another thought. My neighbor, Georgia, claimed her parents and herself are magic. I ran to her house. She asked if we could have our conversation over a cup of tea. (She acts like a little girl sometimes, still having tea with her stuffed animals) I agreed. "So, Georgia, I can't believe I ever asked you, but do you know how to reverse bad luck curses?" She didn't have a cure. "Oh, I better ask Mother." she said, running to find her mom. Then Georgia came back with her mother. I asked her mom the same question. "We are in fact related to Gideon Gleeful, but distantly. He was a wizard, and every Gleeful was taught how to reverse a curse, in case someone in your family wanted to reverse it. Gideon intended to kill them after doing so, but then I realized that Gideon was just a sociopath." her mom replied. I jumped up and down. "Good! My sister, you know her, don't you? Anyways, Ginny has been doing research since she was 7 on magical curses, but her books never helped! Who knew our answer to ending all our problems was next door? Gideon Gleeful, prepare for your curse to be broken!" I squealed. Georgia laughed. "Chill out, Callie! Mom's got to tell you how to do it first! Blimey, Gideon must've put a really powerful curse on you lot."


End file.
